Dead Heart Beating
by QueenEphiny
Summary: When Bella is abandoned by the Cullens she offers herself up to Victoria to bite and change. She is found by some of the Volturi and it is then made known that Bella is Caius's mate, not Edward's. Can a heart still love once its stopped beating? Bella/Caius.
1. Abandonment and Biting

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BLAH BLAH BLAH! SET JUST AFTER EDWARD AND THE CULLENS LEAVE BELLA IN BREAKING DAWN! ATHENODORA DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS STORY! CAIUS DOES NOT HAVE A WIFE OR MATE! SO NO FLAMES PLEASE I AM WELCOME TO WRITE AS I WANT**_

_**BELLA'S POV**_

I sat curled up on the hard, dusty floor of the forest. My body heaved with my dry sobs; I had run out of tears ages ago, my cheeks were red and tearstained from the pain in my chest. I remembered Edward standing in front of me, telling me that they were leaving and I was being left behind, that I was just a toy for them. That I meant nothing and was only there until they got bored. That I wasn't his mate or his love just some pathetic human girl who thought she belonged with him.

My head lifted slightly at a faint sound coming from the trees, "Come out Bella, I only want to play, I heard Eddie boy left you, how it must hurt, I can end that pain." I heard the familiar hiss coming from the trees and tilted up my head. Victoria leapt out of the tree and landed gracefully in front of me. I smirked and she faltered, her eyes growing wary. "Do you know what would really hurt Edward, that rat faced bastard, if I was changed. If I was so beautiful and oh so… untouchable. What do you say Victoria do you reckon you can stop." I bared my neck and saw her face change from wary to cunning and she sped forward, dropping herself down next to me and taking my head in her hands.

"After this we are even Isabella, after this I will go and join my dear James, don't worry my innocent little mortal this will only hurt for a little while," she hissed before her teeth punctured my skin and I felt my body seize up. "Goodbye little Bella, I hope you get your revenge," she hissed then she was gone. I heard several people enter the clearing but I ignored them all, my mind focused on the immense pain surging through my body and the face Edward would make when he saw what I looked like. I smirked and let my body drift into the dark corners of my mind, the pain pushed far away.

_**CAIUS'S POV**_

Jane, Alec and I were going Cullen hunting as we liked to call it. Once every few years we would have to check up on them, make sure that they were not revealing our secret. Carlisle had reported that only one human knew of them and that she had sworn never to tell. I disagreed, the girl could not be trusted but of course Aro being Aro had to see her to believe she was trustworthy, all I wanted to do was sit in my room and work, it took my mind off my pain.

Many years have passed since I was changed and yet, I had no mate, no love, no life. I saw what losing Didyme had done to Marcus, I have never seen him smile since she died and I know that all of the Volturi have tried to make him. I have waited centuries for my mate and I can feel I will find her soon.

Jane giggled as she jumped down from her tree onto Alec's back; he chuckled and bounced her up and down. I grinned; they only ever felt free to be children when it was only around the Volturi. I froze as I smelt fresh blood; it was enchanting and changing quickly. I looked over at my 2 companions and saw that they too had frozen, through unspoken agreement we sped off, heading in the direction of the smell. I was first to enter the clearing and saw a young girl lying in a pool of blood, her eyes unfocused and bites marks on her neck.

I gasped as I felt an intense tugging in my chest; I rushed to the girl's side and fell to my knees, cradling her head in my hands. She groaned and her back arched into a painful position. Jane and Alec stood to the side, their eyes wide with amazement. "I think you've met your mate Caius," Jane whispered. I nodded my head and picked her up in my arms running over to the 2. "To Volterra, we have to get her to safety," I whispered. They agreed and we flew at vampiric speed back home, I glanced down at the soon to be vampire in my arms as she whimpered and groaned. "Soon mi amore," I whispered brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

We soon arrived and I hurried into the throne room, the human held in my arms. "Caius what a surprise, who is this young lady?" Aro asked his eyes alight with curiosity. "This is my mate Aro, I found her in the woods near Forks," I explained her nodded and beckoned me forward, stretching out his hand for her to grab.

He held her tiny hand between his own and concentrated hard, "This is… strange I cannot get to her mind.. it is blocked," he muttered. My face morphed into surprise and I looked down at her. "Take her to the moon bedroom, that can be her permanent residence, I want her to be comfortable during the change." Aro directed sitting back in his throne. I nodded and held her closer to my chest as she whimpered in pain. I ran at vampiric speed through the many winding corridors before I came to the huge double doors of the moon room.

It was one of the most beautiful rooms in Volterra and I knew then that Aro actually liked the soon to be vampire in my arms. I pushed open the doors and strode in, placing her on the huge bed. I stopped to survey the room. It had a huge domed ceiling that let the moon's radiance shine in. There was a walk in closet as well as a large desk and several bookshelves. I heard my mate moan in pain and I was by her side in an instance, praying for the change to be over soon. It could take as much as 3 days.


	2. Awaking and Discoveries

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**BELLA'S POV**  
I groaned and tried to shift my weight onto my arms, they wobbled for a few seconds before I plummeted back onto the bed, letting out another moan of pain. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked rapidly to dispel the heaviness. I heard someone gasp beside me and turned my head quickly, spotting a god like man standing by my bed. I felt a strong pulling in my chest and pushed back the urge to hug him. Instead content to memorise his ever feature. He was strongly built not as big as Emmett but bigger than Edward, his silvery blond hair hung to his shoulders and his eyes were a crimson red but I could see a spectacular love in them. I leaned over and pulled back the covers, hopping out of the huge bed.

He was still dazed and muttering under his breath so I grabbed his chin in my hands and gave into the urge to kiss him, my lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. I released his chin and stepped back smirking. He stared at me stunned then grabbed my face, bringing me back in for another kiss. I deepened it, putting my arms around his neck to run through his hair as he hooked his around my waist. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine "Hello mi amore Bella I do believe we have to go see Aro, but don't worry we can pick up where we left off later." He said grinning widely. I giggled and locked my hand through his, "Come on then let's go see Aro," I tugged on his hand and soon we were speeding through the long halls to the carved double doors of the throne room.

**CAIUS'S POV  
**I sat in the couch opposite the bed, watching mi amore, I had found out through Gianna that her name is Bella and she is the human that the Cullens had apparently told our secret to. I sat in the chair for 3 days watching over her. As the venom took its toll on her body it began to change. Her frame became more slender and curvaceous; her hair grew down to her hips and developed thick curls. Her lips became fuller and redder and her skin lightened to nearly white. I heard a moan come from the bed and was over there in an instant as she began trying to get up.

Her eyes slowly opened and I glanced down, trying to catch a glimpse of red. She blinked a few times and her eyes opened fully, I gasped looking at the colour in surprise. Instead of the red of all normal newborns and human drinkers her eyes were a deep indigo, rimmed with red. She heard me gasp and her head snapped in my direction, her chocolate curls framing her face. I felt an urge to hug her but kept back, wary of her memories. She sat there in silence for a few moments, studying me before she sat up and pulled back the covers. I realised now she was standing in front of me that she was actually quite small, my lips opened and I started muttering under my breath, things even I didn't understand.

She grabbed my chin in her hands and pulled me close, my lips met hers and I felt a spark of warmth in my cold heart, she pulled back and actually had the nerve to smirk at me. I stared at her stunned for a few seconds before I pulled her to me and captured her lips; she slung her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss, her hands running through my hair, I pulled back and rested my head against hers, "Hello mi amore Bella I do believe we have to go see Aro, but don't worry we can pick up where we left off later." I smiled widely, something I hadn't done in a while. She giggled and I resolved to spend the rest of forever making her happy, "Come on then let's go see Aro," she said, tugging me by my hand out of the room and down to the throne room.

We stopped outside the door and I saw her nervousness, I brought her hand up to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on it, "They will love you mi amore," I whispered and she smiled thankfully up at me. I pushed open the heavy doors and strode into the throne room, Bella following close behind. "Aro she has awakened," I called and he turned to face me, smiling widely. "Ah our dearest Bella, how are you my dear, oh my! What happened to your eyes?" he questioned rushing forward.

I grimaced, "I do not know she woke like this and they have not changed. I do believe she is… special Aro," I summarised, thinking hard about her eyes. He nodded and turned back to Bella, "Now my dear we must find out your talents. This is very simple, all you have to do is look inside yourself and shift through your mind to find them, once they are found you just have to control them," Aro grinned again and stepped back. "What is your power Caius?" she asked, looking up at me. "I have the ability to control weaker people, make them do what I want," I smirked and she nodded, her eyes showing how impressed she was.

I took several steps back and watched Bella as she slowly closed her eyes and stood with her feet planted firmly apart. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, staring at us in surprise. "Aro can you bring Jane here, I heard she can inflict pain," she whispered. I felt a stab of worry in my chest but quickly dismissed it. Bella knew what she was doing. Jane came hurrying in and Aro gestured to Bella, Jane looked shocked then looked to me for confirmation. I nodded and squeezed my eyes hut before opening them. I saw Jane's eyes widen characteristically and her nose scrunch up. After a few seconds she turned back to us confused, "I can't hurt her, something is stoping my power," she said, sounding shocked.

Bella nodded once and turned back to Aro, "Can I have some dirt, water and fire," Bella asked, Aro looked confused but nodded and gestured to one of the guard to get it. Minutes later he was back with a bowl of water, a match box and a box of dirt. Bella stood in front of the water, her hands thrust out. Slowly it began to rise from the bowl and she closed her eyes, her face screwed up in concentration. The water grew bigger and bigger until it was a huge wave. Bella flung back her hands and it evaporated into thin air.

She then moved onto the matchbox, quickly lighting and growing the fire. Soon she had several baseball sized fireballs in her hands. She juggled them a bit before she let them go and they too were gone. The dirt was next and Bella pressed her hands into the rough texture, her face the definition of determination. A small shoot began growing and growing on it towered over all of us, a huge vine, sprouting from the box.

For the final one Bella sat in the middle of the floor, her legs crossed and her hands pointed towards the floor, her hair slowly began flying around her face and her clothes rustled. She began to hover off the ground, slowly rising into the air. She opened one eye slightly and smiled, uncrossing her legs. She lowered herself carefully to the ground and smiled at me, practically jumping with excitement. I allowed a small smile to cross my face and turned to see Aro staring at her in amazement.


End file.
